Lightning Angel
Raitze K. Procidens is far from your average human being, in fact, she's only 25% human. Her mother was a fullblooded angel and her father was half demon. She calls herself a fallen angel due to her rare birth circumstances, but she isnmt a true fallen, despite what she tells you. She made herself who she is today. No help from anyone else, least of all, Haven. Lightning belongs to NightStrike. Her real name is pronounced RATE-zay. Please don't steal anything from this page. Thank you. Appearance Lightning Angel could pass for normal, if not for one thing. She has wings. And not the small wings angels are normally portrayed with, no, her wingspan is an impressive 20 feet— around 3-4 times her height. She's half angel. Lightning, or Raitze as she has her friends call her, is tall, about 5'9" and has an imposing stance to match. Her wings can't be folded fully inwards against her spine, otherwise the tips will drag on the ground, so she always keeps them slightly crossed on her back in public space. She has a lean-muscular build, and is always ready to prove herself. She has pale skin and can never seem to get tan, only burnt. But that doesn't stop her from going outside in the summer. Her eyes are electric blue, and contrast with her blonde hair, which she had dyed partially red to match her wings. Her wings are gray, but her primaries and secondaries are black. The top sides of her wings are entirely black. She has slight red highlights on the gray parts of the undersides. Her wings are built like a peregrine falcon's, when flying she doesn't keep them fully extended unless she wants to go slower. She keeps them slightly folded and aerodynamic, and their shape allows her to cut through the air like a knife. You can find her wearing patterned t-shirts and tank tops, and she seems to have anything on them, from snarky sayings to pictures of fire. She wears sweatpants and athletic shorts too, and on particularly hot days she'll walk around with just her sports bra on.. She doesn't care at this point. Rai doesn't get cold easily, and her leather jacket is the closest thing to an insulator she owns. Her wings work just fine to keep in the heat. She also wears a ton of peircings that differ each day, and has her ears pierced 4 times, two ear lobes on her left side, a cartilage on the left, and a single ear lobe on the right. Her asymmetrical hairstyle is parted so the short side is on the left. She wears combat boots, sandals, or (rarely) tennis shoes. Personality Raitze has quite a few sides, and they often clash, causing her to have a very explosive and sometimes contradictory personality overall. She can be logical and emotionless sometimes, or expressive and spontaneous other times. It depends. Her main, definitive personality is very logic-oriented, but does keep room for wonder and creative process. It causes her to be sarcastic and cynical, but she does have a bit of empathy in this state. This side of her is fasinated with her powers, the weather, and anything else related to her. This side of her can be quite stuck-up at times, and insecure at others. She's very protective of her friends. One of her secondary moods she refers to as logic. This side of her is cool, collected, and calculated, and would kill if it benefited her. This side of her will sience the s**t out of anything, and can probably give you a run for your money, as she can lie very well and manipulate the truth easily when in this state of mind. Her other secondary personality she refers to as creativity. This side of her has no filter, and will say anything that comes to mind. She's very emotional in this state, and can get set off easily. This side of her sees the art in everything, and seeks to bring it out. This side cares a little too much, and she hides it. Her final state of mind few ever see, and even fewer would want to see it. She has no name for this state of mind, and it rarely surfaces, only appearing when she is in extreme mental or physical pain/tension. This personality would do anything to make Raitze's enemies suffer, and will use any skill nessicary to accomplish that goal. This side of her is ruthless. She is a mix of all of these, but her main personaility is mostly the only one at the surface, with logic and creativity appearing sometimes, and the last one rarely appearing at all. She is still one person, and doesn't have fully "split" personalities, and can be variations of some of them mixed on certian days. It all depends on outside factors and slight internal ones. Skills Lightning Angel's skill set is deadly when used correctly. And she knows how to use it more than correctly. Living your entire life on edge does that to you. Her most obvious skill is her good senses. Her eyesight is below average, but her senses of hearing, touch, and smell are enhanced. Her smell is the least enhanced, being normal, except she can smell flame, water, or stormclouds a bit better than the average human. Her sense of touch is next, and she can feel vibrations from the ground around her. Combined with her above-average hearing, it is nearly impossible to sneak up on her. And even if you do, she won't acknowlege that you did. Raitze is also quite artistic, being okay at sketching, painting, scuplting, writing stories and poetry, and most other forms of artistic expression. She isn't exceptionally good of any of them, just being a jack of all trades. She's also quite smart, especially in science. And of all sciences, psychology is the thing she'd studied most. She can manipulate, lie, and guilt you pretty easily, (unless you recognize her methods, then it's pretty useless) but she prefers not to unless she really hates you. Or if she's in a sh*tty mood. She isn't afraid to toy with you if it benefits her. Lightning also has a skill with combat due to her upbringing and many fights in The Coliseum. She is especally good with hand-to-hand, and has a secondary specialty ranged weapons (throwing knives, guns, bows, ect). Her feathers are waterproof, but she prefers flying over swimming. She is good at using knives, but just not swords. There's just something about swords and staffs that throw her off. She is an extremely fast flyer due to her wing shape, and has a few adaptions that allow her to fly pretty damn fast. She is a speedy flyer, but has a hard time gliding and soaring slowly, and she has a huge matabolism because of this. She can eat you out of food easily. She also has to drink lots of water. Raitze's last and most formidible skill is her electrokinesis. It is her best skill, along with her most dangerous. She can manipulate any electricity, which isn't limited to just circuits and lightning. It includes currents in the ground, air, and even in people's brains. She can create lightning out of her own body easily, but controlling another's mental processes via electricity is a skill she's still working on. No one knows it, but this is why she studies phychology so extensively. She can also summon rain and gusts of wind, but this takes more of her power as well, so she tends to just stay with electricity. All in all, she is one you do not want to have as an enemy. Relationships Acri: redacted Chill: Contrarium: Rebel: Sleek: Gallery text Category:Females Category:Kinetics Category:NightStrike's Category:Characters Category:Haven